


Body Heat

by princesskay



Series: Heat-seekers Series [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm denial/delay, PWP, Rimming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Tom are visiting their mother and Gordon for the holidays in snowy Germany. It's Bill's rule that they have no sex in their mother's house . . . but Tom has never been very interested in rules. . .</p><p>Each of the stories in this series can be read as a stand alone story. . . .The series is basically just a collection of smut;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

“Bill. . .Bill, wake up. . .We're almost there.”

Bill gave a groan, curling away from Tom's hand, firmly shaking his shoulder. He twisted to the side, groping for bed sheets, only to discover the seat belt choking him and the uncomfortable bucket seat under his shoulders. His eyes slowly opened to see suburban scenery speeding past him – the familiar turn onto the road where Simone and Gordon lived.

“Ugh. . .” Bill pushed himself upright, “How long was I out for?”

Tom smiled and reached over to ruffle Bill's hair, “About an hour and a half.”

Bill scrubbed his hands over his face and complained as he smeared his own make up.

“It's smudged from sleeping anyhow.” Tom pointed out, “You know, you don't need it for Mom and Gordon.”

Bill pulled the visor down and checked his appearance in the tiny mirror. True to Tom's word, his eyeshadow was smudged and his lashes were crushed from being slept on. His hair was still mildly in place, though it could've used a comb and perhaps some hairspray.

“Fuck.” He muttered.

“You know, you were mumbling something about dessert in your sleep.” Tom teased, “Your subconscious must be telling you it really was a good idea for us to come here for the holidays.”

Bill rolled his eyes. He had wanted to fly Simone and Gordon to the US, to the twins' house for Christmas, but Simone had voted otherwise. Tom and Gordon, too. Majority ruled and Bill had found himself aboard a plane and headed to Germany this morning. They had rented a car once they landed, stopped only for a restroom break, and headed straight for Simone and Gordon's house. Back in the States, it would've been growing dark, but the afternoon sun was shining brightly here in Germany. Bill felt completely jet-lagged, but pleased that he would soon be laying eyes on his mother.

“Come on.” Tom reached over and flipped the visor closed while Bill was still peering into it, “Try to relax for once and enjoy yourself.”

“The same could be said for you, Tom.” Bill replied, indignant, “I could bet a hundred euros I'll find you answering e-mails by tomorrow morning.”

“And I could find you on the phone with David by tonight.” Tom retorted, then pointed a finger at Bill, “Don't make me take your phone.”

“If mine gets put away, so does yours.” Bill replied, crossing his arms over his chest, “I know this is a holiday, and we should be enjoying time with Mom and Gordon. I'll try.”

Tom smiled, “So will I.”

“And remember what we talked about.” Bill added, though the conversation had been thoroughly beaten into the ground already.

Tom narrowed his eyes, “We've had this conversation.”

“I know, I'm just. . .” Bill sighed and picked a nail, “Concerned.”

“I can't believe you expect me to keep my hands off you for a whole week.” Tom scoffed, quietly.

“Would I be insane to think you have just a little bit of self-control?” Bill arched an eyebrow, “This is our Mom, Tom. I don't want this vacation ruined by something like. . .sex.”

“It won't be.” Tom insisted, “We used to do it all the time in the house when we were kids.”

“That was playing around.” Bill replied, firmly, “Oral, fingering – it's not the same thing.”

“Sure it is. I think she would be just as horrified to find me tonguing your ass as she would be to find me screwing it. . .Just calm your tits. She's not gonna find out.”

Bill huffed loudly, “My fears are not completed unfounded, all right?”

“I know that.” Tom said, sharply, holding up a hand, “But I'm not stupid either. I'll be careful.”

“Tom, I said-”

“Look, we're here.” Tom announced, cutting off Bill in the middle of his protest.

He wheeled the rental car into the driveway of Simone and Gordon's house. The house was decorated in twinkling Christmas lights and the tree could be seen through the front window, all aglow with lights and decorations. Bill had not been here many times since he and Tom had moved to L.A., but it already felt like home, knowing his mother and Gordon were here.

They climbed out of the rental car, stretching and groaning as tight muscles and joints were finally allowed to move. The temperature was drastically different from L.A., and Bill quickly drew his coat around himself, shivering. Gentle snow was falling from a cloudy, gray sky, sprinkling the already blanketed yard with fresh flakes.

“I forget how cold it can get here.” Bill complained, heading for the door.

“We can get our luggage later.” Tom suggested, “Right now, I'm hungry.”

They had barely taken two steps toward the house when the front door swung open. Simone appeared in the doorway, her thousand-watt smile clear despite the distance between them. She motioned wildly with her hand, “Bill, Tom, come in quickly!”

They dashed to the front door, kicking up powdery snow as they went. Bill was careful not to slip, though he fully expected himself to fall in the slippery, wet snow. He managed to make it the front door without incident and heaved a sigh of relief as he was pulled into an immediate hug from his mother. She grabbed Tom with the other arm and squeezed them to her chest simultaneously.

“Ohh, it's so good to see you.” She exclaimed, squeezing them tighter.

Both twins hugged her back, nearly dragging her off the ground with their height. She squealed in joy, turning to give them each a kiss on the cheek. When they set her back down, she touched their faces, “My God, you're huge. When did my little boys grow up so fast?”

“While they were off being superstars, dear.” Gordon answered as he entered the room, “Now let them in so they can eat the food you prepared.”

“There's food?” Tom asked, alert.

“Of course.” Simone smiled.

“She nearly burnt it in her hurry to get to you two.” Gordon teased, laying a hand on Simone's shoulder, “It's great to see you guys.”

“Thank you,” Bill gushed, already too happy to be home to continue thinking about his conversation with Tom.

They took their coats and shoes off by the door and filed into the kitchen. Lunch for Simone and Gordon, dinner for the twins, was laid out on the table with Simone's best china. It all looked delicious; Bill hadn't realized how hungry he was until Gordon began to shovel generous servings onto each plate.

They all took their places around the table and dug in. Simone's cooking was delicious, and though Tom was rather handy in the kitchen, Bill had missed his mother's food. Everything was vegetarian, of course, just the way Bill and Tom liked it.

Conversation moved at a rapid pace, jumping from topic to topic, moving from general questions about the band, to more personal inquiries. At last, Gordon asked the question Simone had only been dancing around for the past ten minutes.

“So, either of you fine young men dating a pretty girl yet?”

Bill stopped, mid-chew. Next to him, Tom choked on his mouthful of food and coughed uncomfortably into his hand. Simone raised her eyebrows, watching the twins attentively.

Tom swallowed his bite and smiled, “Still looking.”

“You're a handsome guy, Tom.” Gordon replied, “You mean to tell me some girl hasn't laid claim to you for good?”

Tom shook his head, “I wouldn't dream of letting someone lay claim to me, Gordon. I'm not ready to settle down yet.”

“What about you, Bill?” Gordon asked.

Bill lifted a shoulder and pushed at his food with his fork. Tom was much better at fielding these questions, as he had some experience and a reputation to front with. Bill had nothing, no hint of a relationship since his childhood years. He had no excuse.

“I haven't found her yet.” Bill murmured, staring at his plate.

“You can't be such a perfectionist, Bill.” Gordon said, gently, “You'll never find someone expecting the best out of them.”

Bill bit his lip, quelling the storm of emotion. _I've already found the right person, dammit. And he is perfect. . .He's everything, except for appropriate by anyone else's standards._

“Gordon. . .” Simone's voice was soft, shielding the harsher reprimand she meant to give. 

“Sorry.” Gordon said, “I just want to see the two of your happy.” 

“We are.” Tom said, smiling amiably, “We're perfectly fine.” 

And the topic was dropped. Tom avoided another argument on the relationship discussion, bringing Bill to wonder if he had been wrong about not trusting his brother with their secret. He had certainly held it together better than Bill, and God knew, Tom had his deviant ways of seduction that made Bill cave every time. . .

 

~

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in hearty discussion that moved from the kitchen to the living room, where they watched old home movies of Bill and Tom as kids. Bill reached over to touch Tom's hand when Simone put in a video of the two of them playing at a wedding. Tom squeezed his fingers and smiled adorably. 

Simone was busy exclaiming over how little and cute the twins had been back then, but Bill was listening to the words of the song. It was about finding love, keeping it, treasuring it. Beautiful. 

It was starting to get dark when Tom announced that he was going to go to bed early. They were both jet-lagged, ready to catch some much-needed sleep that wasn't had in a cramped airplane seat, or the confines of a rental car. Bill rose from the couch to follow Tom, agreeing that they both needed some rest before the real festivities began tomorrow. 

In the hallway, Bill hooked his pinkie with Tom's and held on long enough to say, “I think I'm gonna take a shower before we go to bed.” 

“All right.” Tom said. 

Bill turned to go to the bathroom, only to feel Tom's hands on his hips, pulling him back. Bill hissed a quiet protest, squirming out of Tom's grip. 

“What did I say?” He demanded. 

Tom's eyes were sparkling in the dim lighting of the hall, “No one's around. They're cleaning up in the kitchen.” 

“So, you want a quickie right here in the hallway?” Bill accused. 

“No, just a kiss in case I'm asleep before you get out of the shower.” Tom replied, innocently. 

Bill sighed and rolled his eyes. Glancing down the hallway, just to make sure, he leaned in and laid a quick peck on Tom's cheek, “There. I'm getting in the shower now.” 

“Bill, for God's sakes.” Tom grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall, “I am not going to go through all week like this.” 

“Get off.” Bill insisted, giving Tom's a push with his hips. 

Tom pushed back, seating his hips right up against Bill's and crushing their groins together, “I will. . .When you give me a real kiss.” 

“Tom. . .” Bill whined, trying to keep his voice down. 

“Come on.” Tom insisted, leaning in closer, “It doesn't even have to be French.” 

“Of course not.” Bill snapped, turning his face away, “Let go of me. I'm not making out with you in the hallway of my mother's house.” 

“I didn't say make out. Just a kiss goodnight. . . .The longer we stand here, the more chance there is of them leaving the kitchen. Now, come on.” 

“Fuck it.” Bill muttered. 

He slowly turned his face back to Tom's and inclined his mouth. A hot breath gusted over his lips as Tom exhaled a needy breath. Their lips brushed, chaste, at first, then pressed harder. The sweet taste of Tom's saliva assaulted Bill's mouth, kicking down his defenses with one swift strike. He sagged against the wall, trying to hold back a moan as Tom's lips caressed his, gentle but hungry. Tom let go of Bill's wrists and lifted his hands to touch Bill's face. Once cradled Bill's cheek while the other caressed at his jawline and throat, finding his pulse point with practiced fingertips. His thumb pressed in deeper, pinning down the vibrant pulse as it spiked wildly with each kiss. 

Bill squirmed between Tom's body and the wall, his senses reawakening when a sound from the kitchen alerted his lust-drugged mind as to where they were. Tom's knee pushed up between his legs, holding Bill in place while one hand laced into his hair and his tongue dipped in for a quick taste. 

Bill slammed his fists against Tom's chest, breaking their mouths apart, “Stop it. . .” He panted, struggling to dismount Tom's knee, “You're fucking making me hard.” 

Tom grinned, swiping a bit of saliva off of Bill's lower lip, “Nighty-night, Bibi.” 

Bill glared as Tom turned and sauntered down the hall before disappearing into his bedroom. Bill sagged against the wall and clapped a hand over his eyes. A strangled moan emerged from his lips. His heart was already beginning to slow down, but his cock was half full, still tingling with need. 

_No!_ He told his hardening dick,  _Not tonight. . .Not any night for the rest of the week._

He went into the shower and quickly stepped in, underneath the warm spray. Despite the heat being turned on in the house, he was still aware of the icy cold seeping in from the outdoors. It was hard to shake the cold when he was used to living in sunny California. 

Bill went through the shower quickly. The images his mind conjured of their mother walking in on them made his cock go down completely, and by the time he was done showering he was calmed down again. . . although he would have liked to smack Tom in his smirking mouth for trying to start something right in the hallway. 

Bill dried off, shivering the entire time, and quickly wrapped himself in his black, velore robe. The material was silky smooth and comfortable; he fully expected himself to fall asleep in it because he just didn't have the energy to change into something else. He didn't even have the presence of mind to care that his long, blond hair was going to dry funny because he didn't do anything to it after towel drying it. 

Bill stumbled down the hall to his bedroom, cold and sleepy, ready to fall into his bed and curl up under the warm blankets. He was entirely unprepared when he shut his room door behind him and turned to find Tom lounging on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black, form-fitting boxers. He was hard, too, forming an enticing lump in his boxers. 

“Tom!” Bill cried, throwing his hands up, “What are you doing?” 

Tom spread his hands, “Are you coming to bed, or what?” 

“You do not expect me to sleep in the same bed with you-” 

“Actually, I do.” Tom smiled, roguishly. 

Bill sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair, “I'm too tired for this. Go to your own bed.” 

“Don't pull the sleepy act on me.” Tom replied, having no pity on Bill jet-lagged state of mind, “Come on, get in bed.” 

“Fuck no!” Bill protested, “Get out of my bed, Tom!”

Tom shrugged, “Fine.” 

Bill narrowed his eyes, disbelieving that Tom would give up the fight so easily as his brother climbed off the bed. Bill took a faltering step back as Tom closed in. In only a few seconds, he was up against the wall again, Tom's warm body pressing him into compliance. His calloused fingertips grazed Bill's cheek, tilting his chin up so that their mouths were aligned. 

“We're not in the hallway anymore.” Tom whispered, his voice rough with need, “I can stick my tongue down your throat all I want.” 

“Tom, no. . .” Bill argued, weakly. 

Tom brushed his lips up against Bill, bumping the tips of their noses together, “I'm gonna take you.” 

“No. . .” Bill shook his head, turning his mouth away from Tom's questing lips, “Get off me and get out of my room.” 

Tom seized his face, pulling his mouth back into place, “You want me.” 

Bill glared, shaking his head against Tom's firm grasp. 

“You need it.” Tom pressed closer, until his hard crotch was up against Bill's stomach, “And if you don't now, you will by the time this week is over.” 

“Not here!” Bill insisted, “Someone will hear!” 

“No they won't.” Tom replied, “Besides, if they did, I don't give a fuck. I'm twenty-three years old and I can do what I want, and if that means fucking my little brother, so be it.” 

“Tom. . .” Bill whined, hardly persuaded by his brother's logic. 

“Come on.” Tom urged, his lips closing in, “I'll make you feel so good.” 

Their mouths sealed together, Tom's caressing Bill's into compliance, Bill still fighting to contain the need swelling inside him. He squirmed, trying to break free, trying to remember all his reasons for not doing this. . .It was so hard when he knew Tom  _would_ make it feel good, that he would forget everything once Tom was inside him.

Tom's tongue arched forward, thrilling along Bill's lower lip before slipping inside to probe along the palate, all the way back. Bill bucked against him as Tom's tongue thrust all the way in, choking and arousing him. One hand drifted down Bill's neck and slipped inside the robe, discovering that Bill's little nipples were already hard as rock. Bill shuddered hard, moaning into Tom's mouth as Tom plucked at his nipple ring, making his whole body shriek with need and pleasure. The tugs came hard and insistent, elongating his nipple to the point of pain and making his whole pec ache. 

Bill pulled his mouth away from Tom's, sputtering and groaning, “Tom. . .Tom, fuck . . . please . . .” 

“Please, what?” Tom murmured against his temple, stopping his tugging long enough to turn the ring, causing the metal to slide back and forth inside the piercing. 

“Shit. . .fuck. . .” Bill swore, struggling to push himself upright against the wall, “We can't. . .” 

Tom sighed, “We're going to, Bill.” 

“No.” Bill croaked, his voice mutilated by intense desire, “Please, stop.” 

Tom released Bill's aching nipple and reached down to palm his hard cock through the soft material of his robe, “There you are. . .” 

“Let go. . .” 

“You want it, baby. You're so fucking hard for me.” Tom whispered, pressing his mouth and nose into Bill's freshly washed hair and inhaling the delicious scent, “Let me fuck you, darling.” 

Bill groaned between clenched teeth, his body going stiff and throbbing as Tom slowly jacked him through the robe. The velvety material of the robe felt like heaven against his hard dick, so good he knew he had to cum now. He was way too hard to force it back down again. 

“Okay. . .” Bill panted. 

Tom's eyes brightened, “Okay?” 

Bill turned his gaze back to his brother's delighted face and smiled, sweetly, “But only if you suck me first.” 

Tom's lips formed a thin line, his eyes narrowing. Bill knew Tom had his heart set on fucking Bill's ass into oblivion, just because he had been denying Tom since early this morning . . . The stipulation meant he would have to wait. Again. 

“Okay.” Tom said, at last, “Fine. I'll suck it so good you scream.” 

Bill smiled and reached down to tug the belt of the robe open, “I want you to eat me too.” 

Tom sighed, “Okay, but only because you just came from the shower.” 

“Only because I said so.” Bill replied, placing a finger against Tom's chest, “Get on your knees.” 

“Jesus.” Tom grumbled. 

Bill dropped the robe to the floor and paced to the bed, letting Tom get a nice view of his ass swinging back and forth before he sat down on the edge of the mattress. He slowly drew his knees up to his chest, then spread them apart, bracing his feet on the bed frame. He smiled when he saw Tom swallow hard and reach down to clasp his swollen cock. 

“Get down here.” Bill said, keeping his voice soft but commanding. 

Tom sank to his knees in front of Bill, placing hungry hands on the insides of his smooth, pale thighs. His fingers clamped down tight, holding Bill's legs open wide as he leaned forward to breathe hotly across hard, aching skin. Bill moaned, a shiver working its way down his spine and into his dick. He twitched against Tom's lips, urging him to thrust his hips forward a little. Tom allowed his mouth to drag across the hot, tender head, leaving a bit of saliva burning into the aching crevice. 

“Shit. . .” Bill breathed, reaching down to grab a handful of Tom's thick, dark dreadlocks. 

Tom looked up at him with playful eyes and flicked his tongue out to lick along the underside, and then around the head. Bill squirmed and moaned. 

“Suck it, Tomi . . .” He panted. 

Tom grasped his thighs harder, pushing his butt back down on the bed, “I said I'd suck it so good you'll scream . . . You know I keep my promises in bed.” 

“Not gonna scream for you. . .” Bill shook his head. 

“Maybe not scream. . . .” Tom closed his mouth around the head and gave a hard suck, drawing a quiet a squeal from Bill's lips. He pulled back, making a loud popping noise when his lips released the wet, aching head, “But I  _know_ I can make you beg.” 

Bill released a groan and sagged back against the bed as Tom's mouth went back down on his cock. The inside of Tom's mouth was hot and pleasantly slick. It suctioned tight around Bill's dick and went to work coaxing tiny streams of pre-cum from the head. Meanwhile, his hand reached up to cradle Bill's testicles, rolling the balls around gently inside the flesh. Bill clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a cry of pleasure as his body arched sharply from the bed. He did not deal well with being sexual repressed, even if it were by his own choosing; now, Tom's quick, simple touches were setting his needy body afire, so good he could hardly contain the pleasure swelling inside him. 

Bill mewled into his palm and fisted the sheets in his grasp as Tom dragged his fingers back to stroke along the perineum. Pleasure rose like a tide inside him, resonating with deep, aching throbs low in his groin. Each firm stroke of Tom's fingers left Bill gasping, expecting the pleasure to swallow him at any moment, only to be disappointed when Tom eased up long enough to keep him waiting there on the edge. 

Bill lifted his hand just enough to murmur the words he knew Tom wanted to hear, “Please. . . Tom, please, I need it. . .” 

Tom's mouth sucked off of his cock. The warm, electrifying touch of his hand replaced it, and he pressed a kiss to Bill's inner thigh, murmuring, “You want it. . .You don't  _need_ it. . .yet.” 

“Tom. . .” Bill groaned, slamming a fist into the mattress. 

Tom smiled and crawled up onto the bed, nudging Bill to the middle of the mattress. His hand stayed steady on Bill's cock, moving in slow, firm tugs that only teased Bill with the threat of the orgasm instead of fulfilling it. He thumbed at the head with each upstroke, testing the wetness gathering there and dragging it around. Bill's face twisted in pleasure, and Tom lingered there, stretching back foreskin to grind his thumb against the oozing slit. Bill arched, slapping his hand over his mouth once more to silence a sharp yelp that quickly moved up his throat. His whole body thrummed with pleasure, with the need for climax. He didn't want to wait, but he knew Tom had only just begun. 

Tom lowered his head once more, but instead of sucking Bill's aching dick back into his mouth, he moved down the tight, heavy balls. His tongue thrilled along the divide, from top to bottom, swirling down hard against the perineum before gliding back up and around one testicle. Bill keened against the mattress, biting into his hand to keep himself from screaming, just as Tom had predicted. The urge to cum pounded through his cock, just out of his reach. As Tom clamped his mouth around one his aching balls, the pleasure ratcheted just a little higher, nearly unbearable. 

“Tom, please. . .” Bill began to whine, writhing against the mattress. His hands curled around the sheets, fighting to keep still against Tom's sinfully caressing mouth, while his body bucked to escape the torture of it. 

Tom grabbed onto his legs and pinned him to the mattress, spread wide open, entirely exposed. His cock bobbed, hard and gleaming at the tip, each time his body jerked in pleasure. It was angry red with need, matching the frustration welling in his chest every time he was denied the orgasm. 

“Tom, please. . .” Bill groaned, groping at Tom's dreads, “Fucking please. . .” 

Tom moved to the other testicle, sucking it in with a low, pleased groan. Bill curled his fingers tighter around Tom's hair, pulling hard. Tom didn't respond, gave no indication that he could even feel Bill pulling his hair out. He sucked and sucked on the the hard, aching orb of tender flesh, causing Bill's groin to tighter painfully, his balls trying to recede from Tom's grasp as the pleasure inched closer. His cock throbbed, and he longed to reach down and touch himself, relieve the pressure where Tom wouldn't. But he knew he would get turned over Tom's knee if he even tried it, no matter if they were at Mom's house. 

Suddenly, Tom let go and sat up. 

Bill opened his eyes, groping at empty air where Tom's head had once been, “Wh-what?” 

Tom sat back on his legs, looking pleased with himself, “You said you wanted to get eaten.” 

Bill swallowed hard, clearly recalling the desire embedding itself in his brain not too long ago. It had seemed like a wonderful idea at the time; now, he just wanted to cum. 

Bill moaned, but slowly rolled onto his stomach. 

Tom's fingers stroked along the curve of Bill's ass, then inside the cleft, parting him. He leaned down to deposit a soft kiss at the very top of the cleft, “Show me that pretty little hole.” 

Bill's fingers reasserted themselves around the sheets and a groan filled his throat. He dug his knees into the mattress and arched his ass in the air, putting himself on display. Tom's mouth lingered at Bill's tailbone, and his tongue flicked out against the part of flesh. 

Bill whined, “Please. . .” 

Tom nosed downward, inhaling the deep, musky scent, “You smell good, baby.” 

“Made sure it was clean for you. . .” Bill replied, his voice rough with need, “Wanted you to. . . to lick it. . .” 

Tom pressed his tongue up against the puckered flesh and gave it a swirl before leaning back to murmur, “Like that?” 

“Ohh, yes. . .More. . .” 

Tom swiped his tongue all along the crease, going in hot, firm lines and arousing circles that made Bill moan and arch in pleasure. He rocked his hips back against Tom's mouth, groaning, “Put it in . . .” 

He could feel Tom grinning against him, and knew he probably wasn't going to get his way. Tom was teasing him, almost the point of insanity. 

Tom grasped Bill's buttocks and spread them apart, baring the little, pink pucker. He released a breath of warm, tickling air, drawing a squeak of pleasure from Bill. He did it again, blowing hotter, harder this time until the hole was practically reaching for contact. The flesh flexed hard, clamping down with need, opening up to accept just one little touch. 

Tom let one thumb slide in, stroking across the needy skin. Bill writhed, hips darting up eagerly, knees sliding farther apart. He opened himself up, tempting Tom's fingers with relaxed, gaping space. 

Tom moaned quietly and pressed his thumb in, finding the interior hot and damp. He pressed his mouth down on top of it, nibbling at the top of the rim in soft, arousing love bites. Bill buried his face into the mattress, breathing hard into the cotton until it was hot against his cheek. He could feel the pleasure swelling down there, pounding against a thin veil of flesh to be released. He hadn't felt so full in a long while, hadn't been denied like this even longer. Tom was eating him out so good, but he'd hardly touched the prostate, and the chance of his doing so was despairingly into the future. 

“Please. . .” Bill wheedled, hoping his pathetic whining would sway Tom. 

Tom withdrew his thumb and sucked at the bud of flesh, entirely ignoring Bill's pleas. Bill scrabbled at the sheets, gagging his moans into the bunched comforter. He could feel Tom's tongue flicking around inside his mouth, tapping against the skin, making him open up despite the clench of pleasure low in his stomach. He arched his hips up higher, begging for penetration. 

Tom's mouth finally sucked off of the quivering hole and Bill felt his fingers there, instead. A breath he hadn't realized he was holding burst from his lungs in a gasp when Tom pressed two fingers in, slamming them home with the first thrust of his hand. A cry burst unbidden from Bill's throat and he buried his face in the crook of his arm to silence further cries. Tom's fingers were in deep, pushing back tight, shuddering muscle, driving straight for Bill's prostate. They were quick and efficient, discovering that little bud of flesh in moments. Bill lurched against the bed, moaning into the sheets. 

Quick pleasure flared across his nerve-endings. It rose like a wave inside him, cresting high at his groin. Each throb of his body became more defined and closer together. Heat flared through his cock, as if the hard, aching flesh were being dragged across hot coals. He went stiff, concentrating hard on the pleasure that had lingered out of his reach until now. Tom's fingers were rubbing and grinding up against his prostate, not stopping, and he hoped that this time, Tom would allow him to cum. 

“Yes, yes. . .” Bill chanted, muffled, into the mattress, “Yes, Tom. . .there. . .” 

Tom's other hand slid around Bill's waist and hauled him upright, so that they were kneeling, front-to-back. Bill sat up, his head spinning with the sudden movement, and lapsed back against Tom's rock steady chest, mouth open with pleasure. Tom's hand clasped his hard, leaking dick, pumping in rhythm with his fingers. Bill covered his mouth once more as the pleasure surged inside him, reaching, climbing for the sky, until it peaked, bursting inside him. At last, he was overcome by the insurmountable pleasure, his body rocking wildly against Tom's. Tom's hand worked harder, squeezing and milking him as pearly white streams of cum shot from his cock. Bill sobbed into his hand, entirely consumed by pleasure. His whole body was alive and wired with hot, spastic bolts of electric pleasure; his hips swung back and forth in a choppy rhythm, while his arms and legs twitched uncontrollably. The pleasure screamed higher and higher through his body, so long that Bill thought it might never stop, until at last, the shudders ended. 

Tom's whole hand was painted white and wet with release, and Bill's cock was completely slick. He was pleasantly limp and tingling, the flesh jumping and sensitive with the tiniest of touches. He sank to the stained sheets, gasping for a proper breath. Tom lay down beside him, stroking damp strands of long, silky, blond hair back from his perspiring temples. He bent to lay kisses along Bill's cheekbone. 

“You're so good, baby.” Tom murmured, nibbling at Bill's earlobe, “So good.” 

Bill moaned a weak response and turned his face to accept the kisses to his mouth instead. They kissed softly, at first, then harder, desperate and horny. Tom humped against Bill's leg, stabbing him with his still hard dick. 

“Wanna fuck you so hard.” Tom growled up against Bill's lips. 

“Yes. . .” Bill panted, “Do me.” 

Tom planted one last kiss on Bill's lips before he rose from the bed. Bill pushed himself up on his elbows, “Where are you. . .?”  
“Lube, Bill. We kind of need it.” Tom laughed and went to his suitcase. 

Bill laughed at himself then frowned, “I told you before we left that were are not. . . were not. . . well, I didn't want us to. . .” 

Tom plucked the lube from his bag and paced back to the bed, grinning broadly, “I always plan for the best case scenario.” 

“I could've held out if I wanted to. . .” 

Tom rolled his eyes, “Sure.” 

Bill smiled sheepishly and laid back. He reached down to lift his legs up against his chest, baring himself, “Well, I guess since you've already eaten me out. . .” 

Tom crawled onto the bed, already uncapping the lube, “And made you cum.” 

Bill whimpered at the thought, “Yeah, and that. . .” 

Slicking himself with firm pumps of his hand, Tom knelt over Bill's spread body and imagined himself going in. He was hard as rock and throbbing steadily – had been since he had first trapped Bill up against the wall. Now he was ready to cum in an instant, because eating Bill's sexy ass hadn't done anything to ease the need pounding through his veins. 

He slid forward, pressing the tip of his cock up against Bill's hole, “Gonna fuck you so hard.” 

“Mmm do it. . .” Bill squirmed beneath him, making heavy-lidded sex eyes that caused Tom's insides to turn to jelly. 

He pressed forward, until just the tip was submerged. He was already ready to lose it. 

“If I cum and you don't, it's your fault. . .” Tom grunted, bracing his hands on either side of Bill's head. 

Bill smiled lazily and shrugged. 

Tom pushed forward, eager to claim his own climax. He delivered a few quick that thrusts that made the moans spill from Bill's pretty lips before adding, “We have the rest of the night. . .” 

Bill bit at his lower lip, his face twisting in pleasure as Tom impaled him, quick and hard. 

“But. . .but. . .We have a party tomorrow. . .” Bill began to argue, though his face was written with ecstasy and his hands were plunging into the sheets once more. 

“Don't argue.” Tom ordered, thrusting hard into the yielding heat of Bill's spread ass, “I'll turn you over for a good, hard spanking.” 

“Ohh. . .” Bill moaned, arching his back as Tom came into him hard, “I like that. . .” 

Tom seized one of Bill's hips with his hand and held Bill still as he began to thrust in harder. Bill moaned and writhed on Tom's dick, his lithe little body twisting in the hottest fashion Tom had ever seen. His usually immaculate blond hair was askew and his cheeks were a rosy pink. Moans filtered past his lips though he tried hard to swallow them back. Tom grimaced a smile, too fucking hard and needy to tease Bill any longer despite how wonderfully wrecked his twin looked. 

Bill lifted his legs higher, hooking his heels over Tom's shoulders to gain maximum penetration. A cry burst from his lips as Tom thrust in from this new position, slapping his balls up against Bill's ass. 

“God. . .” Tom ground out, “So fucking deep. . .” 

Bill moaned a response and reached above him to grab onto the headboard for support. Tom grabbed him by the backs of the legs and press them forward, holding Bill beneath him so that he was completely open. Bill could hardly move in this position, only squirm and moan, further gratifying Tom, who had been waiting all day to see Bill underneath him. 

“You like that?” Tom demanded, slamming his hips into Bill's ass so hard that Bill's body scooted up closer to the headboard. 

Bill cried out, his honey-brown eyes going round, “Ahh. . .yes!” 

Tom gripped Bill's hips, dragging Bill down on his cock with each thrust. Their eyes met, wild with need and pleasure. 

“Yes, there, Tomi. . .” Bill moaned, grinding his hips against Tom's thrusts, “You're almost . . . almost touching it. . .” 

Tom shifted his hips farther, easily discovering Bill's prostate with in only a few more moments. Bill screeched, then clapped a hand over his mouth, his cheeks blushing pink. Tom ground down harder, hitting at the pleasure spot over and over again until he felt Bill's ass start to clamp down. 

“You gonna cum for me again?” He growled. 

Bill moaned, stretching out across the mattress, “Yes, Tomi. . .Yes. . .” 

His legs parted wider, and Tom could see Bill's hard cock bouncing against the flat, toned plane of his stomach, just as eager as before. Tom swore breathlessly at the sight, turned on that Bill was hard again so fast, pleased that he was gonna make Bill spray everywhere again. He reached down and grabbed the hard shaft, squeezing it in a frantic, yet somewhat skilled grasp despite the reckless pace of his thrusts. Bill rose up to meet him, legs hooking over Tom's shoulders to drag his ass up against Tom's cock. A low whine issued from his throat as Tom began to jack at his cock once more, rubbing the tender flesh hard. 

“Oh, fuck. . .” Bill moaned, his mouth stretching open in a quiet cry, “Oh, Tomi!” 

Tom rocked his hips harder, faster, chasing after his orgasm with thoughtless desire. It was very close; his fingers were about to close around the fleeting, yet firey and alive touch of pleasure. He groaned low in his throat, the sound rising on the pitch of his ecstasy as it burned higher and hotter inside him. His groin was impossibly tight and swollen, so fucking needy he felt as if he were going to explode. The skin could only stretch so far; it already ached and he felt as if Bill's sexy, hot ass were only making him swell that much more. He needed to cum, needed it so bad. . .

“Bill. . .” Tom moaned, breathlessly, “Gonna cum in your ass, Bill. . .” 

“Cum in me. . .” Bill echoed, his face lax with incoming pleasure. 

Tom tugged harder on the solid, throbbing length of flesh in his grasp, twisting and thumbing until Bill jolted beneath him. He could feel himself cumming too, the hot, wet arousal rushing up his dick, ready to spill down Bill's ass. With a final tug, he felt himself crash into a wall of pleasure, too disoriented and taken by pleasure to keep touching Bill with any sense of finesse. Despite his languid hand motions, he felt hot wetness rush over his finger knuckles only a few moments after his own climax claimed him. Tom did his best to muffle the cries spilling from his throat; he swallowed them back until his throat ached and he just wanted to scream at how fucking good it was. The pleasure swallowed him whole, tore through his insides until he was raw, and left him empty, completely consumed but entirely satisfied. 

With a weary sigh, Tom pulled out and sank to Bill's chest, ignoring the sprinkling of cum on Bill's skin. Bill laid trembling hands on Tom's head and breathed a soft kiss onto the crown of Tom's head. Tom could feel his little brother trembling like a leaf beneath him. 

“You okay?” 

Bill nodded in a jerky motion, “Yeah. . .just really. . .it was really good.” 

“Mmm.” Tom smiled, “And to think, you could've missed it because you were being stubborn.” 

“I was being logical. . .” Bill said with a sigh, as if condemning his own weakness. 

“I never think logically around you.” Tom replied, softly, lifting his head to look into Bill's eyes, so identical to his own. 

Bill gave him a lopsided smile, “If she notices the cum on these sheets tomorrow, you'll be the one to explain.” 

Tom shrugged, “Come on, Bill. It's not that hard to explain. Maybe you were jacking off.” 

Bill colored deeply, “You want me to tell her that?” 

“Not exactly in those words. . .” 

“I am not giving my mother any details about my sex life.” Bill insisted. 

“Fine, I'll tell her.” Tom shrugged. 

With an indignant gasp, Bill shoved Tom off, “You will not!” 

“I will.” Tom teased. 

Bill lunged on top of him and they began to wrestle around the bed, Bill slapping wildly at Tom's face and chest, Tom grabbing his wrists to pin him down. The fight dissolved into writhing, groping, and humping until they were both flushed and hard again, ready to go. Bill had intended to go right to sleep after his shower, and get rid of his jet-lag, but when Tom called for him, he just had to go. He was drawn to the heat and the need, the chance of a breath-taking orgasm that only Tom could provide. It was going to be a long, but pleasurable Christmas after all. . . 

the end 

 


End file.
